Pokkén Tournament U
Pokkén Tournament U, also known as Pokkén Tournament Ultimate in Japan, is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii U and is the sequel to the arcade game . The game mainly improves on the gameplay and mechanics of the original, but adds new features and content such as characters, stages and modes. One major feature of Pokkén Tournament U is being able to fight against other players online. The game was developed by Namco and published by Nintendo. It was released in Japan and Europe on August 5th, 2015, in North America on August 9th, 2015 and Australia in August 12th, 2015. Gameplay General Gameplay Returning Features Burst Mode and Burst Attacks Just like in Pokkén Tournament, each Pokémon has a Burst Mode. In this mode, all attacks do more damage and the player can perform a special move called a Burst Attack, dealing a high amount of damage to the opponent. The player can activate Burst Mode ''' by pressing when the special gauge is filled. To activate a '''Burst Attack, the player must be in Burst Mode and press again. Burst Mode only lasts a short amount of time and using the Burst Attack will take away most of that time. Trainer Customisation Trainer Customisation '''returns in Pokkén Tournament U, but with many more options for hairstyles, expressions and clothes. Amiibo can be used to unlock clothes of the amiibo used, such as a Mario cap from the Mario Amiibo. Protecting/Guarding Pokkén Tournament U utilises the Protecting/Guarding mechanic from it's arcade predecessor. Nearly every move can be blocked by protecting/guarding, with the exception of a few Specials and all of the Burst Attacks. Strong and Weak Attacks Like Pokkén Tournament, the game does not have directional attacks and instead combinations of strong and weak attacks can be made. Specials Specials returns in Pokkén Tournament U, but have a new mechanic, the '''PP Bar (see below). Each Pokémon has 4 Specials based off of moves that the Pokémon can learn in the main series' games. Jumping Jumping also returns in Pokkén Tournament U, allowing players to dodge long range attacks and perform aerial moves and combos. New Features Amiibo Compatibility As mentioned before, Amiibos can be used to unlock clothes and gear for trainers to wear based on the Amiibo. Some Amiibo even unlock costumes for Pokémon. PP Bar A new feature in Pokkén Tournament U is the PP Bar '''(Power Point Bar), it is located next to a Pokemon's special gauge. When a player uses one of their Pokemon's specials, some PP will be deducted. If a player uses all of the pokemon's PP up they will have to wait until it replenishes. Some Pokémon have more PP than others and some Pokémon's '''PP Bars replenish faster than others. The amount of PP used for a move varies, usually depending on how powerful the said move is. Online Multiplayer One of the major new features of the game is being able to fight against other players online from around the world. There are multiple ways to play online including ranked matches, just for fun, tournaments and battling against friends. Modes Controls There are a few different methods of playing the game, they are listed below. Gamepad Fighting * - Move * - Specials (combined with another button) * - Weak Attack * - Strong Attack * - Jump * (press, when special gauge is full) - Activate Burst Mode * (press, when in burst mode) - Burst Attack * - Protect/Guard * - Call Support Pokémon * / / / - Taunt Menu * - Select * - Confirm Selection * - Go Back * Wii U Pro Controller Fighting * - Move * - Specials (combined with another button) * - Weak Attack * - Strong Attack * - Jump * (press, when special gauge is full) - Activate Burst Mode * (press, when in burst mode) - Burst Attack * - Protect/Guard * - Call Support Pokémon * / / / - Taunt Menu * - Select * - Confirm Selection * - Go Back 3DS Similar to you can connect your Nintendo 3DS to the Wii U and use it as a controller. Fighting Menu Modes Fighters Default Secret DLC Support Pokémon Stages Default Secret Downloadable Content Beta Elements Category:Pokémon Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokemon games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:HammerBroBuddy Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs